Spencer's Labyrinth
by lastbloom
Summary: The BAU team is kidnapped and trapped inside a treacherous labyrinth and to escape they must find each other, doesn't sound too hard... oh did I mention there are various traps set up to slow the team down and a dozen or so monsters out to get them?...yea
1. Teaser

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, Resident Evil or Tetris but oh boy if I did... MWAHAHAHAAA!**

**Warning: This is a teaser for a story I may or may not write, please tell me what you think.**

Soft footsteps echoed hollowly off of the pastel walls as Reid made his way slowly down the never-ending corridor. His stomach lurched and he glanced nervously around him, his eyes wide with fear. He turned around yet another sharp corner only to run into a thick red brick wall, another dead end. This place was a maze, a ginormous horror filled maze, and Reid was just another player in the game.

** Hey guys, so I was sitting on my kitchen floor (don't ask XD) playing Tetris (HELL YEA!) and I was thinking about ff so I said to myself '_I'm gonna sit down at my computer, make up a batshit crazy story, post a little teaser for it, and if people review and like it then I'll write it and if they don't... well I'm a very lonely person so I'll probably just write it anyway' _:D and that's exactly how it happened... sort of. So anyway this is just were I'm gonna start it but Reid will have flashbacks to let you all know what's going on. Basically some insane guy kidnaps the BAU members (I'm using Emily and J.J. So it's before they're both out) and puts them in a crazy ass magical maze thingy and they have to find each other and then get out. I was kind of inspired to make it a maze thingy because me and my friend always play Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles together and I absolutely love the Kill House part in it. It's essentially a Fun House full of zombies. I obviously use my time wisely :) anyway even if I only get one good review I'll continue on with this but like I said this part's just a little teaser to see if anyone's actually gonna read this. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ 'N' REVIEW! **

** Love Always,**

** Rae.**


	2. Deception

**Ok I have one thing to say... HOLY CRAP! Wow all of you who've reviewed so far are all amazing and thank you so much for the encouragement! I'm usually very lazy so you should be proud of yourselves for getting me to start this so fast :). I think one of you said something about zombies being in the story and I wasn't actually planning on zombies being in it I was just going off about that video game XD but if you do like the idea of like 1 or 2 zombies being in it as like one of the monsters they encounter or something then just tell me in a review and I'll definitely try to throw it in there haha so here we go with chapter 1 of _Spencer's Labyrinth_. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Criminal Minds. **

**Warning: Um well unless you're like allergic to guns or special agents or something I don't really have much to warn about...**

Soft footsteps echoed hollowly off of the pastel walls as Reid made his way slowly down the never-ending corridor. His stomach lurched and he glanced nervously around him, his eyes wide with fear. He turned around yet another sharp corner only to run into a thick red brick wall, another dead end. This place was a maze, a ginormous horror filled maze, and Reid was just another player in the game.

_**xXx The Day Before xXx**_

"Christian Hale, you're wanted for the disappearance and suspected murder of five college students. Anthony Brewer, Allison Finch, Kayla Ashford, Kyle Columbo, and Sean Marshall. Come out with your arms raised!"Morgan's booming voice thundered through the seemingly desolate house. Prentiss leaned against an off white door frame, gun raised. Morgan was standing to her right and Hotch, Reid, and Rossi followed closely behind. They rushed through the open door into a small kitchen with a marble counter and a circular wooden table with four chairs. At the end of the table sat Christian Hale, 24 year old college student committed to the study of psychology, sociology and science. He stared up at the team with an insane looking Cheshire cat smile, in his hand he held a Ruger SP-101* aimed up at the agents. "Well, well, well if it isn't the world famous BAU." He turned his gaze in Hotch's direction "Looks like you've found me, congratulations agents."

"Where are they Hale?" Emily glared at the young man "Where did you take them?"

"What, you mean those idiots in my school? Why they're dead of course silly." Christian stood from his chair still pointing the gun at the group. Now that he was standing they could see his tight fit dark blue jeans, classic red converse sneakers, and loose blue tee-shirt. He was nearly as tall as Reid, muscular like Morgan and his pitch black hair hung in front of his cold, blue eyes.

"What did you do to them Christian?" Hotch worked to keep his voice calm and steady but it was incredibly difficult, they had been searching for the missing college students and their captor for nearly two months now.

"We played a little game, it was delightfully awful" Christian smirked.

"What kind of game?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know Aaron, but don't worry, you and your friends will find out soon enough." Hotch had only a moment to wonder how the younger man had know his name before said boy used his empty hand to point to an air vent in the corner of the room, smiled at his guests, and retrieved a gas mask from a nearby desk drawer. Rossi was the first to realize that it wasn't the room that smelled bad, as he had initially though, but the air in the room.

"Are you ready to play?" Christian laughed viciously.

They ran to the door only to find it had been locked behind them, Hotch started to walk slowly toward the window in an attempt to escape but didn't have quite enough energy to make it there. Prentiss clutched at the marble counter beside her and let out a shaky breath before collapsing on the floor quickly followed by Rossi and Reid. Morgan fought against the fuzziness clouding his vision but eventually the blackness took over. Hotch looked down at his team lying unconscious on the carpeted floor and couldn't help feeling as if he had failed them before he too passed out.

**Yay the first chapter is done but trust me it's far from over :) So what did everybody think? Did it suck? Was it good? Let me know what I can do to make it better and everything in your reviews. I'm having a little trouble deciding on monsters and traps so if you come up with any crazy ideas for anything make sure you post it to help out my imagination skills for ways to hurt people XD also if you like the idea of a few random zombies please let me know.**

***Ruger SP-101- A type of revolver.**

**READ 'N' REVIEW!**

"_**No man is happy without a delusion of some kind. Delusions are as necessary to our happiness as realities." Christian Nevell **_**Bovee**

_Love Always,_

_ Rae._


	3. Unknown Fears

**First of all, thank you guys sooooo much for all the reviews, they really do help and second I'm so sorry this took so long. I really don't have an excuse for it except that I got lazy. I really like the ideas that you guys gave me and I know the chapters are really short but I'm not exactly great at making long ones. I'll try to get past my own writing fears to make them longer though. And here we go with chapter 2 of **_**Spencer's Labyrinth.**_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. There, I said it.**

**Warning: Ummmm creepy hospitals?**

Morgan awoke lying in a white bed, in a white room, with white walls and a white tile floor. He had a pounding headache and the utter lack of color was not helping in the least. It took a few tries but he eventual managed to prop himself up on the small bed.

'Where the hell am I? Did someone grab Christian after I passed out?' he wondered 'Hotch probably caught him and sent the rest of us to the emergency room in the hospital. Yea that's it, I'm in the hospital.' He grunted as he pulled himself from the bed, trudging across the freezing cold floor and, slowly, out into the hallway in search of his fellow agents. He realized the moment he stepped foot out of the room, however, that something was very, very wrong.

Computer papers covered the floor in front of him along with several clipboards and a few dozen discarded pens. An ancient looking computer was smashed and lying in a heap next to, what looked to be, the main desk. The three telephones on the desk were hanging by their cords and the sound of their dial tones, tauntingly, filled the air. Morgan quickly stepped forward, replaced the phones onto their posts and stood examining the room. It was obviously a hospital but, unlike most hospitals he'd been too, it seemed to be completely and utterly deserted. No nurses were making their way back and forth from room to room, no patients were being pushed around on stretchers or wheelchairs and the only sound Morgan could hear was his own pounding heart beat and pulse thudding in his ears. He turned to his right and saw a dead end hallway with 6 doors, 3 on each side. It looked just as abandoned as the space he was in now. The hallway on his left, however, continued on to make another turn. Just as he was about to search down the left hallway for an exit, a sudden crash came from the closest door to his right. The noise made Morgan jump and he slowly and carefully approached the ominous door.

"Hey! Is somebody in there?" Just as he spoke, the lights above the door flickered off and shrouded the entrance in shadows. Now he could barely make out the floor, let alone the door but there was no problem with his hearing, he noted, as he listened to it creak open.

'It's probably just Hotch or Prentiss or something.' he repeated like a mantra to calm himself. A figure emerged from behind the door and it creaked again, signaling its close.

"Hey is that one of you guys?" Morgan's voice had become soft and raspy. The figure was drawing closer now, a low moan came from it's direction and echoed eerily off the hospital's walls. His heart pounded in his chest as the silhouette continued toward him without a word. Although he would never have admitted it to the rest of his team, he was terrified.

"Whoever that is, it's not funny, knock it off!" the figure let out another moan, then spoke in a surprisingly familiar voice.

"Morgan is that you?" the older agent let out a breath he hadn't even noticed he was holding as the team's resident genius emerged from the shadows clutching his head in his hand.

"Jesus kid you could have said it was you or something." Morgan was grinning now

"And miss seeing you freak out?"

"I was not freaking out, I was being cautious."

"Actually being cautious is to be tentative or restrained and to be afraid is to have feelings of aversion or unwillingness in regard to something and I'm 87 percent sure you were afraid, not cautious." Morgan was about to deny Reid's accusation once again when static erupted from the room Morgan had awoken in and effectively shut the both of them up. After a few moments of silence Reid whispered to his friend.

"What's that?" he glanced nervously at the room behind them.

"You're guess is as good as mine Pretty Boy." Morgan walked back to the door he had previously left and stepped into the room as Spencer quietly trailed behind him.

**Well I tried not to end on a cliffhanger because I hate reading them but they're pretty fun to write so I slipped a small one in there. I don't have a beta and I edit it myself in my own spare time so if there are a lot of mistakes please go easy on me :)**

**To SpencerReid1: I like the idea you had for the story and I'll probably try to throw it in there somewhere. Who knows? Maybe it's become a big part of the plot.**

**To 9wolf: Get ready for some zombie students, that's all I'm gonna say. **

**That review button is begging to be pressed. In fact, he told me if no one presses him he's gonna have to eat all the cookies he was going to give you, so you'd better hurry up and press him. Or else... NO COOKIES! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"_**Courage is the art of being the only one who knows you're scared to death." ~Earl Wilson.**_

_ Love always,_

_ Rae._


	4. Hello?

**Okay, even I'm surprised at how fast I've updated this. Hopefully I can keep up the speed and get another one finished soon. Thank you all so much for the updates, I really do appreciate it. Like I said before, I'm not really great at long chapters but I think this one might be a little longer. Well I'll stop talking/writing now so we can get on with chapter 3 of **_**Spencer's Labyrinth **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Warning: Some creepiness if you get scared really easily I guess... **

Morgan walked back to the door he had previously left and stepped into the room as Reid quietly trailed behind him. The flat screen TV mounted on the wall was switched on and buzzing loudly with static. As the younger agent reached forward to turn the TV off the static switched over to a live feed. Morgan's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"What the hell?"

"Christian?" Reid stared nervously at the face of Christian Hale smiling back at them on the silver screen.

****

A bright light burned behind Hotch's eyelids as he lay on the ground. Cringing slightly, he opened them to find himself lying on a musty old red carpet staring up at a ceiling fan with three light bulbs, two of which were blown. Sitting up he carefully studied the room he was occupying. It was an old kitchen complete with a porcelain sink, dishwasher, table, chairs, refrigerator, rug, and yellowing tattered wallpaper.

'Well I'm definitely not in Christian Hale's home anymore' he thought while walking to the door at the front of the little kitchen. Pulling at the rusty knob he attempted to open the door but it was locked.

"That's strange" he muttered "what kind of person would need to be locked inside of a house?" while he was pondering he decided to search the rest of the house in hopes of finding his teammates. As he walked he found that the room connected to the kitchen was completely bare except one small couch and a dirty window. The window looked out over a small lake under a clear blue sky, the bright sun outside was the only light source.

'I must be in some kind of cabin, and it looks like it can't be later than 12:00. How long have I been here?... In fact how did I get here to begin with?' with that thought in mind he moved on into the next room and, what he assumed to be, the bedroom. There was a twin sized bed against the farthest wall with no sheets, only the mattress. To the right of the bed was another door. Briskly walking across the room, Hotch pulled back the wooden door to reveal a long staircase plunging into the basement of the house. There was no light to stop the darkness from swallowing the staircase and Hotch couldn't make out the floor it lead to.

'Maybe one of my agents is down there...' he was about to try his luck with the basement when a soft creak floated up from the bottom of the stairs. It almost sounded like someone was slowly walking up the staircase.

"Rossi? Is that you?" Hotch listened for a reply none came.

'The door's locked from the outside, there are no light's in the house, the bed doesn't have any sheets, and now this weird basement... who in God's name lives here?' he pondered. The ringing of a telephone pulled him from his thoughts. He quickly shut the basement door and looked around the room trying to figure out were the noise was coming from.

'It sound's like it's right behind me...' he turned around.

"The bed?" he asked no one in particular. Hotch knelt down beside the bed and slowly leaned over to peer under. A black phone was sitting innocently beneath the mattress ringing continuously.

'It took me a while to find it, it definitely should have stopped ringing by now.' when he pulled it out from under the bed he noticed something even more peculiar

"It's not plugged in?" He stared at the cord feeling confused, it was attached to the end of the phone but the other side of the cord looked like it was cut with a rather blunt object and the wires were sticking out of the rubber tubing. Still it continued to ring. Hotch felt his heartbeat race as he lifted the phone and pressed it to his ear

"Hello?"

**Aaaaaand I'm going to stop there for tonight :) yes I did make a cliffhanger what are you gonna do about it? Hopefully you answered 'nothing' because if you didn't I'm in trouble 0.0 **

**Since some of you reviewed, the review button decided to spare your cookies... for now. If you want to keep your precious cookies safe you'd better review! **

"_**Father: Hey what are you doing?**_

_**Son: Getting things ready for mom.**_

_**Father: Mom's dead Jeff.**_

_**Son: She doesn't have to be."**_

**100 points to whoever can tell me what movie that's from, and an invisible cookie!**

_Love always,_

_ Rae._


End file.
